Breaking Point::
by AConstantReminder
Summary: When Kohryu finds himself suddenly incapable of resisting Itachi a moment longer, he decides to take things into his own hands. 1st chapter, YAOI LEMON, Male OcxItachi. Contains rape turned to willing.


**NOTE: DISCLAIMER!!! I don't own the idea of Naruto or the character Itachi Uchiha. Kohryu Kurai is a creation of one my good friends. I am interpreting him in this story with her permission. This is a LEMON and half of it is a rape scene so if you don't like yaoi, don't read it. Please rate and reveiw! Expect to see more of Itachi and Kohryu, some of the things in this chapter will be explained later on. ;3**

Kohryu's eyes lingered on the other man's eyes a second too long to be normal. The mismatched irises followed his face as he turned away and walked over to the window.

"Itachi…"

The Uchiha frowned and risked a glance over his shoulder at the other Akatsuki member.

"What?"

Kohryu rose and walked over to stand a few feet behind him.

"Why are dodging around this?"

Itachi leaned against the glass, forgetting his guard as he watched a cloud block out the sun.

"There's nothing to dodge. You're kidding with me as always…you're going to laugh and walk away at any minute, I'm not falling for this."

"This isn't any kind of joke Itachi. I meant everything I just told you, every word."

The Uchiha again risked a glance at the larger man.

"I don't believe you." His whisper sounded pained. The Kurai, who was getting frustrated, crossed the distance between them.  
"Do I need to show you?"

Itachi growled and turned, his pale hand coming up to make contact with the other's dark cheek.

"Just shut up and leave me alone Kohryu! I'm sick of these…"

Itachi's eyes narrowed at the enraged look developing on the other man's face. Kohryu took the final step forward so they were nearly touching.

"Of what Itachi? My affections? I can't just throw them away. They're there. And you need to stop ignoring them and blowing them off as teasing. Its cruel Uchiha."

The latter looked up at his accuser and took a step back into the window sill.

"Kohryu…just go away…"

Itachi Uchiha rarely felt vulnerable, he rarely lost his cool, got nervous. And Kohryu Kurai, one of the people he feared least in the world was causing all of these feelings at once and he wasn't sure what to do.

The Kurai growled and put a hand on either side of Itachi's head, leaning down slightly.

"No."

Itachi leaned back as much as he could, his ponytail coming undone as it was smashed against the window sill, causing tendrils of black to cascade over his face and shoulders.

"Kohryu…"

"I like how you say my name like that Uchiha. I like how scared you sound now that you can't get away, can't manipulate the situation like you live your life doing. it's a lot more fitting of you."

Itachi stared up at him, his eyes slightly wide, his hands clenching and unclenching as he slumped slightly in attempt to escape those mismatched eyes.

"I'm going show you how much I like you in fact."

The smaller man brought his hand up to block the mouth that came up to meet his.

"Stop it Kohryu! You don't know what you're saying. You can't want me like this…"

Kohryu growled and reached down to swat his hand away.

"You're wrong I do want you even if it had to be this way."

Itachi turned his head so Kohryu got a face-full of hair.

"Stop!"

He put his hands on the other's chest in attempt to push him away. Kohryu growled and reached up, pinning Itachi's arms to the glass of the window.

"Shut up."

He grabbed Itachi's chin with his other hand, forcing his black eyes to look straight into the cerulean and lime colored ones in front of him. Kohryu leaned forward and kissed him, hard. Itachi's eyes widened first then clenched closed as he tried to pull away but the large hand held his face in place. Itachi groaned in protest as the Kurai shoved his tongue between his full lips and into his mouth. His teeth followed suit, ravaging the younger man's lips.

Itachi squirmed under Kohryu, his foot finding Konhryu's. He began to stomp on the other man's foot, because he really couldn't do much else. Kohryu growled brought his knee up to knee Itachi in the thigh, hard. Itachi half crumpled but he was of course still being held up by his wrists. Kohryu pressed himself against the Uchiha to prevent him from rebelling in any other way. He moved his mouth away from his and attacked the boy's pale throat, his canines drawing blood as he licked bit and sucked his way to Itachi's shoulders. Itachi cried out in protest and began to struggle, creating friction and more or less nothing else.

"Get off of me. Kohryu stop it!"

He cried only to be shut up by Kohryu's free fingers being placed in his open mouth. Itachi bit him without hesitation, as hard as he could, but Kohryu didn't seem to notice. He again looked up from his kisses to look at Itachi who growled at him.

"Don't act you like you don't want this."

Itachi looked at him a disgusted look and attempted to spit out his fingers. Kohryu frowned slightly but shrugged and took his fingers out of the other's mouth. He pressed his lips against his again, slipping his tongue in but controlling his teeth. Itachi knew it was pointless to pull away so he slumped slightly and let himself become a doll. Kohryu's free hand slid down the Uchiha's torso, lingering at his pants line before sliding under the black shirt. Itachi barely reacted as the large, hot hand slid up his cold stomach and up to his chest. The clawed hand found one of Itachi's nipples and began to experiment with it earning a squeak of protest from the other man. Because he was enjoying this Kohryu stopped long enough to tear the man's shirt off. Itachi was slightly out of breath, and slightly aroused but he wasn't going to tell him he liked being manhandled. He didn't start screaming without his mouth occupied. Kohryu raised an eyebrow but leaned down to where his hand had just been. He sucked hard at the little pink now hardened nipple, but didn't let his teeth get involved, but his tongue certainly did., circling and teasing at it. Itachi gasped, a sound of pleasure escaping his lips as his back arched up into Kohryu's mouth. Kohryu smirked and let his teeth brush the delicate skin. Itachi moaned full on, bringing his legs up around Kohryu as he did this. The Kurai let go of his wrists and ran a had down the underside of Itachi's thigh and then gripped the other's ass. Itachi didn't react much to this though Kohryu's fingers set everything they touched on fire. The Uchiha gripped the other's hair with his now free fingers, leaving bone white hidden among a mass of black and red. Kohryu pulled his mouth away and slowly ran his tongue down Itachi's torso. Itachi shivered as the hot tongue ran over the creases of the muscle on his stomach. Kohryu's teeth stopped at Itachi's pants but not for long. He managed to tug them open with his teeth before his hand pulled them off. The Kurai was mildly surprised Itachi didn't have anything else on underneath but he didn't complain. Kohryu reached up for a moment as he undid his jacket, tossing it away from himself and then kicked his pants and boxers away. Itachi's hot black eyes slid over his attacker, lingering over the perfect muscles, the considerable length that hung between his legs.

"I guess you weren't lying about that."

Kohryu took a moment to register what Itachi meant but he smirked when he did.

"Why would I lie about something I intended to show all this time?"

Itachi's half lidded gaze didn't change but he shrugged.

Kohryu leaned back and pressed his chest against Itachi's, making their stomachs slap together every time one of them took a breath.

"I guess that makes sense." Itachi breathed, running his bare thigh up Kohryu's side painfully slow before returning to his waist. Kohryu's eyes watched it, that considerable length making itself known.

"I make more sense then anyone thinks…" He kissed the Uchiha and for the first time Itachi kissed him back. He kissed hard for his size and Kohryu was surprised but he wasn't protesting. Itachi gasped slightly as Kohryu pulled away and stuck his fingers in Itachi's mouth again. Itachi was annoyed by this but he understood suddenly as those long fingers slid inside him. Itachi moaned in pleasure as Kohryu grunted. The Kurai found a rough rhythm, loving the way the Uchiha moaned and arched his slender back. Those strong fingers teased and widened his ass, scraping over his prostate every time they found it.

"God you're an asshole…" Itachi gasped gripping Kohryu's hair as his nails dug into the other's scalp.

"Yeah i know." Was all he said.

Itachi smirked at him, his mouth twitching with pleasure. Kohryu grinned and pulled Itachi out of the window sill, half throwing the Uchiha onto the ground. Itachi watched Kohryu crawl over him, and planted his feet nearly as far as they would go from one another, leaving himself completely open to the other man. Kohryu leaned down, running his tongue down the other man's thigh, then slowly over and half in that secretive place, earning a squirm and gasp from Itachi. Seeing this reaction Kohryu leaned back down, holding Itachi's legs open as his skilled tongue slid into the other's entrace, running around the rim in circles, causing Itachi to squrim and gasp. Kohry kept going up over Itachi, achingly slow, up his naval, chest, neck, and finally to his lips. Itachi kissed him back, ready. Kohryu pressed himself in, grunting at the first thrust. From there he found a rhythm that actually managed to satisfy him and Itachi. His thrusts were fast and hard, his strong hips slamming against the other as he slammed into the other man. The Uchiha moaned, digging his nails into Kohryu's back. He dragged them downwards, moaning as he was pleasured. Kohryu winced in pain and tried to keep concentrated on what he was doing, of course he had no idea just how easily Itachi got bored. After only a half an hour Itachi was beginning to loose interest.

"Kohryu…"

Kohryu who was beginning to sweat and ready to cum, glanced down.

"Yeah?"

Itachi swung his hips suddenly, throwing Kohryu on his back and leaving Itachi straddling him. Itachi has still been filled during this rapid movement, making him gasp and pant in pleasure.  
"My turn."

Itachi readjusted himself, his nails dug into the other's stomach. Slowly, he lowered himself down onto the other's hard arousal, moaning insanely as he did, his prostate being rubbed in strange ways by the head of Kohryu's massive cock. With yet a another moan he let the thing slide into him to the hilt, adjusting himself again with a pant.

Kohryu of course, had never been ridden by a man, but he was enjoying this, his hips already bucking, sending him somehow deeper into the other. The smaller Uchiha cried out in pain as well as pleasure, feeling that something may have torn within him, Despite that Itachi started to grind himself down on Kohryu, causing the Kurai man to fall into a panic of pleasure. Though he didn't mind the typical way this was something new and rather amazing. The two of them bucked onto each other, moans and whimpers and growls and screams filling the air.

"Ah…! Itachi..!"

Itachi smirked and moaned as well, though maybe not quite as enthusiastically as Kohryu. Kohryu moaned louder at each grind and thrust until he finally thrust himself in as far as he could and spilled his seed within the other man, grunting at the feeling of the orgasim. Itachi threw his head back, gasping at the odd sensation, his own manhood spraying cum on he and Kohyru's stomachs.

"I told you, you didn't want me that way."

"I…should have…listened…"

"You see? Nothing you do can dominate me."

"Yep'

"You're still an asshole."

"Yep. An asshole who reaaallllyyy enjoyed that."

Itachi glanced at him, rolling his eyes.

"You fascinate me Kohryu Kurai. How about just asking to fuck next time?"

Kohryu nodded and slapped Itachi's ass.

"Will do."

Itachi rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You're an idiot."


End file.
